Midnight Hour
by Atmospheric
Summary: She knows he'll break her eventually - but what a pleasure it would be to be broken by him. Might as well enjoy the ride, yes? [Hisoka x OC]


A/N: Please note that this is rated M for a reason and I didn't waste any time getting some sexual scenes in. Maybe that's not such a good thing? I don't know, this is my first time writing something like this. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know how I'm doing by hitting that review button!

ALL OF MY OTHER PROJECTS ARE ON HOLD, mostly because I've grown obsessed with Hunter x Hunter and need to take some time to vent out a bit of that muse.

* * *

**MIDNIGHT HOUR**

**[ Introduction ]**

**. . .**

_Come on baby, I got a license for love, and if it expires pray help from above._

Rebel Yell - Billy Idol

. . .

"More." Her voice was low and it held a subtle tone of desperation. The man who rested to her side brought his golden eyes to her and she could see laughter reflected in their depths. Amusement clung to his features, as permanent as the smirk that rested on his lips. She spoke again, "Please?"

In that instant she loathed herself, her very being. How weak she sounded, pleading for his touch once again. It was perhaps midnight and the pair were lounging under the cotton sheets of an average hotel. The room was not a suite, but she supposed it was nice enough, there had been plenty of time for her to look it over when they first arrived. Anything to avoid that condescending gaze.

Now as he stared down at her through the shadows, Kaede bit down on her tongue. The silence was drawn out, blanketing the two in tension. She was almost positive that she was the only one who felt it, after all, what did he need to feel tense about? He was the one who had control over their current situation. As he reached out and took one of her silver locks between his fingers she felt grounded once again; away from all of those lofty thoughts.

Honestly, she felt quite cheap settled beneath these thin white layers. She looked down to where her anxious fingers wrestled with the edge of the fabric and was somewhat embarrassed to see her naked form so clearly through the material. A blush spread across her cheeks and Kaede craned her neck to see him, he hadn't moved even an inch since resting his hand in her hair.

That made her all the more anxious. The man across from her was dangerous, more so than any other individual she was acquainted with. She knew the Phantom Troupe and yet she feared him the most, because his intentions were always unclear. His actions always unpredictable. Hisoka the Magician. With the way he had touched her earlier in the night, she supposed he could very well have magic on his side.

A light scraping of nails against her cheek reminded her that she was still in his presence. Still vulnerable. Now was not the time to be drifting off.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered in reply.

Her legs spread reflexively as he repositioned himself to be closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his skin as he brushed against her. He supported himself with two muscular arms planted on either side of her head so he could stare down into her face. He seemed to enjoy the mixture of pain and pleasure that reflected in her expression when his thrusts grew faster.

Now the sheet had been removed and he could see the flush of her skin as he peered down at her exposed body. A shiver went through her as his eyes, amused and calculating, ravaged her figure. He lowered his lips and brought them to her own, drowning her in a kiss as cold as ice.

Kaede reflected on how this had all began. How she had become acquainted with the Troupe through her paintings, how they had beckoned her to replicate several pieces for a profit. How she had accepted their generous offer because she needed to the money.

A soft moan crept its way through her mouth and hung in the air as he entered her for the second time that evening. Her slender hands slipped into his bedraggled hair and she pressed herself closer to him. She relished the feeling of his tongue against her neck and squeezed her eyes shut to calm herself down as his movements became more rapid.

She dug her nails into his skull as she felt her senses heighten from the fluid motion. His breathing was becoming harder now but it wasn't terribly noticeable considering his incredible stamina. He was probably the best lover she had ever had, not that she kept the company of many.

"Hisoka," she breathed as he pounded further into her. Kaede could feel the corners of his mouth raise into a patronizing smile. "I'm going to -" She finished the statement with a subtle gasp as she reached her climax and went tumbling over the edge and into bliss.

He came soon after her, the sweet expression she wore giving him the final push. As the magician rolled to his side and off of her, he realized they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. His smirk deepened.

"I take it that was to your liking?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

She paused and tried to speak but no words flowed into her mind so she clamped her mouth shut and nodded discreetly instead. His chuckle expanded and he turned to face away from her, closing his amber eyes in a plan to catch some sleep before morning.

Kaede tossed onto her side as well, her eyes now filled with passion as she stared out the window. She could see the glow of pale stars from beyond the sheer curtain and she let a small sigh escape her lips. How had she ended up in this position? The world was so cruel to toss her into a business where she obviously didn't belong.

She was hardly a thief, and certainly wasn't strong enough to be a member of the elusive Spiders. Yet she was entangled in the organization, just as she had been with Hisoka only moments earlier. Perhaps that was why they had sent her to the airport to retrieve the redheaded jester. _They always force me to run pointless errands. _Had he needed assistance in finding the base? Probably not, but the Troupe liked to send her on missions that had little purpose. Most likely because she was otherwise useless to them.

Her skills lie within art, not within nen. Although she had quite a bit of potential supposedly. She repositioned herself in a fit of restlessness.

Tomorrow morning the two Hunters would leave toward the abandoned building that was currently hosting the Phantom Troupe. Kaede briefly wondered if any of the members would be able to tell that she had been bedded by the magician. She imagined not: they would probably assume the two had asked for separate rooms, or that she had at the very least.

Unfortunately, she hadn't the funds to do so and since Hisoka was paying, he made the rules. He had suggested they share a room and she hadn't bothered to argue because he almost always got what he wanted. Of course, she would never have guessed that she would later end up begging him to take her for a second time that night. Oh well.

"I am such an idiot," she whispered to herself. Her companion didn't seem to hear the words, and if he did, he didn't bother to answer her in any way. _At least he's handsome._

That thought brought her some comfort - despite being a bloodthirsty oddity, he was very attractive. Aristocratic features and skin made of porcelain, not to mention his slim physique which was lined with muscle. She could have chosen worse. Maybe.

As the sound of traffic outside lulled her to sleep, Kaede wondered just how the man laying beside her felt in regards to his latest conquest. Was he proud? No, it was more likely that he now had an even greater superiority complex than before. She closed her eyes and welcomed the blackness that surrounded her.


End file.
